numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
Numberlemon Wiki:Chat/Logs/7 January 2020
22:23-14 ello 22:23-40 What If S69 E69: What if That1Account was in NFG? Ha, that's impossible... or is it? 22:26-59 ⁊×⁊ 22:27-04 what 22:27-09 what 22:27-11 49 22:27-40 wanna do a pixilart collab (rp with character drawings) 22:27-56 uhhhh 22:28-10 sure I’ll do Kornerupine 22:28-35 ok, its called numberlemon gang 22:28-48 password: nolan9ki 22:28-56 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 22:30-39 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 22:31-09 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 22:31-32 ~ WeirdCube2 has joined the chat ~ 22:31-36 hello 22:33-25 hi 22:33-42 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 22:34-11 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 22:35-25 ~ That1Account has joined the chat ~ 22:36-16 ~ That1Account has left the chat ~ 22:40-26 i like how the wiki isn't protected anymore 22:40-37 wdfhhgids feryd8tgfyr8z ty9e 456ey dt9vg76i 5ubtikg85 6 22:44-34 i'm making a vid abou this lol 22:45-37 HI YOUTUBE :) 22:46-07 oh hi youtube 22:46-18 NO SELF PROMOTING OK 22:46-44 like for real no one go "oH mY gOd I hAvE 25 sUbS!" 22:50-33 mine died because of a FANDOM user vandalizing. 22:54-24 I got banned, then I checked the ND wiki if something bad had happened, and the whole wiki was ruined. This one fandom user even thought "CubeBat is a frog". 22:55-22 ~ BlokiMakesAWiki has left the chat ~ 22:58-15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zeii8d03hp8 22:58-30 uploaded it 23:01-10 ~ DICEYTHEKITTYDOG has joined the chat ~ 23:01-41 ~ DICEYTHEKITTYDOG has left the chat ~ 23:05-30 ? 23:06-58 My headphones can't produce sound, so I can't watch anything properly. 23:07-30 If I want to hear things, I mean. 23:08-36 o 23:11-03 ~ WarriorOfFlames99 has joined the chat ~ 23:11-10 Meow. 23:11-12 hi whats this 23:11-29 a chat 23:11-55 why are we all here 23:12-00 idk 23:12-13 roses are red 23:12-40 violets are blue 23:12-41 TECH CULTURE 23:12-41 23:12-41 ANIME 23:12-41 Japanese man marries anime hologram of Hatsune Miku 23:14-24 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Numberlemon_Wiki:Chat/Logs/7_January_2020 23:14-33 yeee 23:16-44 ~ WarriorOfFlames99 has left the chat ~ 23:17-06 ~ MrYokaiAndWatch902 has joined the chat ~ 23:17-21 hey guys 23:17-22 uhh 23:17-29 https://countdown-productions.fandom.com/wiki/Count-Down!_a_Yokai_Production_Wiki 23:20-09 ~ BlokiMakesAWiki has left the chat ~ 23:20-26 guys 23:20-55 https://deltarune.fandom.com/wiki/Ralsei is so cute. 23:21-57 Conversing skills: 0 23:22-15 *My conversing skills. 23:22-15 1 23:22-29 jk 23:22-39 what does conversing mean again 23:22-39 ? 23:22-45 hi yokai 23:22-51 it's an underrated word that i haven't hear 23:23-22 guys? 23:23-32 if you wanna know what happened to this wikia well... 23:23-32 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zeii8d03hp8 23:23-34 weirdcube? 23:23-37 https://www.dictionary.com/browse/converse 23:23-49 ~ WickyHoney has joined the chat ~ 23:24-07 Yes I'm joining that. 23:24-14 Cool. 23:24-32 weirdcube2 23:24-41 have you heard of rudolph the red-nosed reindeer? 23:24-45 Je suis muet. 23:24-56 Yes, why wouldn't I. 23:25-06 I've heard of that since my birth. 23:25-12 you said that MU-5 is actually special 23:25-20 when nothing is special 23:25-20 seriously 23:25-22 o 23:25-32 MU-5 is just a 5 with a question mark slapped onto it 23:25-37 in fact 23:25-45 what is MU-5 actually going to look like? 23:25-46 whatareweeventalkingabout 23:25-46 then again 23:25-49 oh 23:25-53 his/her identity will probably never be solved 23:25-54 we're talking about this "special" thing 23:26-00 if his identity gets solved 23:26-09 i'm guessing it's just gonna be winch, but smaller and less funnier/uglier/whatever 23:26-31 she even DEATH THREATENED you. 23:27-20 well 23:27-34 bluey probably designed 5 to look like winch 23:27-44 just to dethrone the fact that winch (500) doesn't look like millyrain (5) 23:27-52 anyways dude 23:28-24 the moral of rudolph is to embrace special qualities 23:28-28 basically what tsritw doesn't understand 23:28-33 i think, at least 23:28-33 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Winch 23:28-40 just look at the comments sections 23:30-03 This is the best news of the century: https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Thread:40289 23:30-28 TSRITW said this: 23:30-30 "Winch: trying too hard to be unique, ending up being inconsistent." 23:30-53 That is rude to say. :( 23:31-07 yes 23:31-10 tsritw does not know rudolph 23:31-17 apparently 23:31-19 Makes no sense, since in a way I wanted to make my OC a bit more unique and original than most (except Sis) 23:31-41 like, why, tsritw? 23:32-02 then, when i revealed millyrain's official species (might be unofficial) 23:32-18 ... 23:32-34 they decided to replace me with "Five" who looks absolutely lazy 23:32-46 also not as powerful as millyrain if you know world tournament 23:33-04 fantendo 23:33-37 also 23:33-53 just because millyrain does not come from a natural world and is an outsider DOES NOT mean she can't be apart of the cast and get replaced 23:33-53 I've been to the Fantendo Wiki before. 23:33-57 oh? 23:33-58 really? 23:34-04 Yes. 23:34-21 oh 23:34-26 crossoverse! 23:34-27 meanwhile 23:34-46 I'm planning on making a Fantendo OC. 23:35-07 when millyrain was revealed she cannot rearrange or something like that... 23:35-48 guess what 23:35-52 people raged like crazy 23:36-05 saying "she should be able to rearrange without using the exponent symbol!" 23:36-08 and something like that 23:36-13 Why would they rage like crazy? 23:36-17 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Mysterious_Undiscovered_5?page=2#comm-13486 23:36-23 i wasn't safe from pinkdrop either 23:36-27 Also one question, when did you create Millyrain? 23:38-14 August 19. 23:39-11 TSRITW... 23:39-26 ...solely hates Millyrain because she cannot rearrange or doesn't have the same properties as a normal Numberblock. 23:39-32 It takes way more to hate a character. 23:39-38 Than being unique. 23:40-33 Also, when it comes to TSRITW's definition of Dark Magic... 23:40-33 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Sis_Dawndusk#comm-5168 23:40-58 Instead of being like, dark sorcery or something, it's more "overpowered magic which can do anything". Basically, imagine if TSRITW entered with this. 23:41-07 Being unique in a way makes anyone stand out from the rest, and that's exactly what I did with my OC. (though no one except like 2 people hate it 23:41-59 Well, expect episodes which go like this! 23:42-03 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Dark_Magic_A_is_Dark_Magic_A 23:42-11 https://numberlemon.fandom.com/wiki/Duck's_Dawn 23:43-46 yeah 23:44-18 Fun fact about Meet the Rest of the Teens, it was made for Season 1 (it will replace Beaching Up as that will be moved) but all Season 1 episodes were taken, so I was forced to move it to Season 2. However, I made a deal with CWACOR to move it to Season 1. 23:46-37 Wicky... 23:46-40 See those two episode? 23:46-48 (dark magic a is dark magic a and duck's dawn) 23:53-00 I looked at the episodes, and I gather that they are impolite and offensive to your character. Is that correct? 23:56-12 Yes, pretty much. 23:56-17 But it was made before TSRITW started... 23:56-20 ...less anger issues. 23:56-41 Also... 23:57-05 At Random Adventures, there is NO way you can set your starting health (and health you gain) to somewhere that's not 20 and (+5). 23:57-20 Because basically, if you do, TSRITW will decline and say that it's to stay consistent. 23:57-22 Also... 23:57-40 TSRITW was rude to me one time. When he told me I can use Luna, I had no idea what her moveset was. 23:57-42 Guess what he did... 23:58-46 What?